


Flower shop above Hell

by PastelGuts



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Blood, Crippling OCD, Family Issues, Fluff, I lovv the floof, M/M, MORR FRIENDSHIP BETWEEN TSUBAKI AND KID GODDAMIT, More tags later, OOC, The & tags mean friendship, fem kid but not female just feminine, flower symbolism, i say that because I'm a bad writer, mmmmm fluffy, not much of a change, oh I almost forgot!, some blood but not a lot, unintentionally ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelGuts/pseuds/PastelGuts
Summary: {It's ur girl, that one with bad DeathStar fanfics *jumps into wheelchair* I have crippling depression *finger guns*}Tsubakis boss was always nice, if not mysterious. She never tried to bother him with his personal life, but her best friend Black Star is determined to find out how this small flower shop owner ticks.





	1. Mayflower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEET tried me best :/

Gently, Tsubaki adds the last Alstroemeria to the bouquet. With that she hears the clock strike 5, her day is done. Now the hard part, waiting for her ride. 

Blake, or by his more well known nick name Black*Star, was her room mate. They'd been best friends since high school, and since then she's been mothering him so she knows thats not when he peaked . He somehow got a drivers license, and then got a old used car last year for his birthday from his old guardian Sid. She waits in the front room, knowing that if Black*Star takes too long she'll have to deal with the most horrific monster alive, something that makes her shudder at the mere mention, unpaid overtime. 

Not that her boss makes her do the overtime. It's just that she feels so guilty leaving the shop when she knows she's got nothing better to do for the time. So for now she waits. 

5:09

"Tsubaki? Shouldn't you be gone already? Your shift is over." Comes a smooth voice as the back door creaks open. 

"Ah yes well eheh..." Tsubaki can only manage that before her boss can breath out in air in a dignified excuse of a laugh. "You're still in uniform by the way, to much studying last night?" Looking down at her clothes, she realized she never changed out. Her face turns red as she darts into the back room before her boss can say another word. 

Ivory fingers start counting the cash register money, even if you weren't interested in him, no one could deny he was beautiful. Raven black hair, defined cheeks bones, slender and lithe limbs, and well masterfully done eyeliner, with skin so fair some'd dare to call him Snow White. He wasn't the basic manly man handsome, but he's femininity was attractive in its own way.

Oh and you can't forget his eyes, they must be contacts but they were still cool to look at, makes you wonder where he got such realistic ones. Still the gold was breathtaking. 

~~~

"Black*Star, why did you take so long? My boss even had time to make me coffee..." Tsubaki sounded like her soul had left her body. Like she was about to pass out, and clinging to this espresso was her only life line in the vast ocean. It was hard to notice, but sometimes she was just as dramatic as her counterpart. 

"Yea super sorry Tsubaki, I sorta uh, ya know what it's not important!" Black*Star hurriedly grabs Tsubaki by the arm and starts to user her out the door, only to have her pivot herself down and glare daggers. "Black*Star... what did you do."

Black*Star gulps under the weight of Tsubakis stare. "I uh, sorta got a ticket?" 

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki all but screamed. Oh no no no no they couldn't afford this right now! If she had to go overtime or get extra jobs, then she couldn't go to classes, or study! And and-

"Trouble Tsubaki?" A calming voice tuned in while a familiar creak of the door accompanied it. Her boss back again. One of the few calming figures in her life, though they never hung out after hours, and while they had many intellectual conversations, the subject of his personal life was never on the table, if it was shoved in the spotlight, he'd easily shove it off again. 

"I uhh," she could feel a panic attack inching in her mind like a snake up her spine, so unnerving, so deadly, so... 

But she was washed over with calmness before the worse was to come. Her mind being filled with her favorite things, tea and silk, family and friends laughing and playing. Such calmness. Why?

"Maybe it's time to calm down Tsubaki? I know you can't control it but, maybe just try?" She never realized her bosses hand was on her shoulder, soft and kind. "Ah..." Tsubakis mouth opened but she couldn't find words, how could she?

"Don't worry Tsubaki, I heard your conversation and if you're tight on funds I'd be happy to help you out." He tilted his head with a small smile 

"I um, t-" words started forming again in her head. "T-Thank you kid!!" Tsubaki leaned down to hug kid as tightly as she could, careful not to get new tears on him. He turned stiff though and didn't return the hug, only slowly patting her back, trying to return the compassion. "I- I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to get in you're space like that..." 

"N-no! It's fine, really. I just... anyway it's funny you called me kid, finally, you usually call me sir." Kid awkwardly replied. Tsubaki blushed and started apologizing again, while Kid forgave her again.

Neither noticed how quiet Black*Star had been. 

"Anyway, we best get going now! Goodnight S- I mean kid!"

"Goodnight Tsubaki!"

Tsubaki and Black*Star got in the car quickly and sped off in silence. "So your boss, he's pretty...nice" Black*Star said, breaking the silence of the car ride. "Oh him? Yea he's great. A little awkward but what can you do haha..."

Silence. 

"His hairs a bit weird..."

"I think it's just an expression?"

Silence. 

"... his name is kid?"

"I- I don't actually know, that's just what he asked me to call him on my first day..."

Silence. 

When they got home the only noise was the shuffling of their footstep, usually Black*Star would be talking the whole way home. Tsubaki worried that maybe he wasn't feeling well. 

But he was feeling just fine...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me to kill myself in the comments below.


	2. Amaranth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Star visits Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmmmm I DONT KNOW HOW TO WRITE FOR BLACK STAR BUT I THINK I DID GOOD WITH KIDS PART??? PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK. Also the italics are the thoughts :P

This was never what he planned.

If he could go back in time, he’d tell his past self that some things just aren’t worth it.

Earth was the true hell, and he’d know, he lived there for quite some time.

He was young as far demons go, born in the 1800s to the Demon Lord himself. Some humans call him Satan, some Lucifer, others just ‘the devil’. But his father was never really the hateful, evil man humans described him to be. Who that took evil souls to suffer the consequences, could be evil themselves? But that was long ago, now the demons of hell if summoned made deals and whatnot. Nowadays it’s rare for any human to get to heaven, but that’s not as much of a change from the normal hell they deal with every day. Anyway, we’re getting off track.

Demogorgon Kilthus, Prince of Demons, Son of the Demon Lord, Heir to hells throne. He had it all, yet now he’s just known as ‘Kid, owner of that one flower shop’. Ha, what a joke he’s become.

With his elbow to the counter and his head in his hand, he contemplates his life decisions that led him to this point.

You could say he was a sheltered child, he never even much talked to his own brother, who at the time was the heir of hell, until he lost his mind. ‘ _Pfft_ ’ Kid thinks, ‘ _he never deserved the crown, but I guess neither did I…_ ’ He had always wanted to be free, like the stories of demons and humans in the fairytale books he read. But he wasn’t even allowed out of the castle, forget the human world.

Though he yearned for the freedom of all the young children of the other high-class demons, running around, making a mess and not caring about the consequences. So he devised a plan, he went to the black market of hell, which one would guess is where you’d find the things so terrible humans couldn’t even think of them. Here was a doctor, who could make demons a human persona, so they can slip into the human world unnoticed, but to still have their powers they had to have a demon summoning sigil somewhere on their bodies, and some inhuman trait about their features to match their demon features, it never could be easy could it? Kid chose white lines in his hair, almost like a crown, but only one side to say he was yet to be king.

His fun in the human world didn’t much last though, his father found out and cursed him to be a human through and through. Only was he allowed to come back home when he fulfilled a pact. With only the scrolls to summon his demon form, and an eternity to find a human to fulfill his pact, he was sent to the human world. Kid couldn’t regret a decision more in his life, without his demonic magic, the earth was the real hell.

 

At least he could enjoy the flowers.

 

* * *

 

 

“Black Star…”Tsubaki sniffled. “I need to go to work…” Black Star stood in front of the doorway, blocking a sick Tsubaki from leaving. “Not in that condition, your super sick dude.” He objected. Tsubaki responded with a slap to the face, which was more like a pat, given her condition and she’d never hurt anyway who didn’t actually deserve it. Black Star was just trying to help her after all…

Black Star gave a huge grin. “Don’t worry Tsubaki! I’ll go tell Kid that you’re sick!” Snot dripped from Tsubaki’s nose and she stared at him. Black Star grimaced at that, trying to hold his smile still. “Ah, thank you Black Star!” The taller girl went in for a hug, squeezing him as tightly as she could, while Black Star tried to squirm out of her embrace.

“Jesus fuck Tsubaki! You’re getting your sickness all over me! Let go!”

 

* * *

 

Black Star got out of his car, he could see inside the stores main windows, and no one was there. So he just opened the door without knocking. The smell of all the basic roses hit him as he entered, ‘super strong.’ The boy strolled through the store, looking at all the flowers on showcase. Most in the front were just the most basic flowers for bouquets, towards the back were most uncommon, like what the hell was an ‘Amaranth’? He guessed it was the red plant behind the tag.

The door leading to the backroom was unlocked, Black Star found. Would it be incriminating to go into the backroom when no one was around? He was only looking for Kid after all.

He decided it wasn’t going to be bad if he didn’t do anything bad.

Entering the back room, he found it was also empty of people, but cluttered when it came to objects. Books on how to grow plants, flower meanings, and a book of the store's current sales. On another table were books that had nothing to do with flowers or sales. On top of them, all was a sticky note that said ‘Don’t touch!’ in neat handwriting. Ignoring the sticky note, Black Star shifted through the pile. Alice in Wonderland, How to kill a mockingbird, Mother goose fairytales. ‘What the fuck?’ It seemed as if it was just piles of classic or popular books. Some were in different languages, French, Spanish, etc. ‘ _what a nerd…_ ’

It wasn’t until he saw one that he was creeped out.

A dark purple book with a pentagram on the front, with some alchemy signs and stuff surrounding it.

“Whoa…” Black Star murmured. ‘ _Should I open it? What if it’s just some joke book with that appearance to scare off intruders?_ ’

‘ _God I’m such a pussy._ ’ Black Star reached forward and grabbed it. Hesitating to open it, he never was really superstitious or anything, so why was this so unnerving?

Opening the book, he saw them. The writing and small sketches through the book. Some in English, most in Latin, some in god knows what. Creepy. This was some H.P Lovecraft shit. He didn’t know what to think, so immediately his brain thought of the only possible explanation. This was one of those monster notebooks from that one series. Ehh that one about fairies attacking some kids house. Yes, that one. ‘ _Only possible explanation. What a nerd._ ’

But there was something about the book, he didn’t know what it was, but it felt like something was whispering in his head for him to take it. ‘ _Absolutely not. How would I have any chance with- Err how would I get that parking ticket paid if I stole kids book? The ones he specifically told people not to touch?_ ’

This voice whispered back ‘ _Just take it you fuckin pussy_ ’ amazingly soft for a voice telling him he was a pussy. “ _God okay fine._ ” Realizing he said that out loud he clamped a hand over his mouth, looking around to see if his cover had been blown. Everything seemed perfectly still and silent though.

Sighing, Black Star regretfully put the book into his bag. Leaving the room, he realized he wasn’t here to steal a weird book, he was here to tell Kid that Tsubaki wasn’t coming into work today. He felt like a different person for a few minutes. After a few steps, he stopped, contemplating if he should put the book back. Maybe? He decided yes, and turned around to return it, only to see-

 

“May I help you?” Kid began softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna add the symbolism of the flowers here u have to look it up for yourself.  
> Please give me comments I love attention.


	3. Moonflower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Pancake/ in_memory_of_sheep for motivating me to actually continue this piece of shit. 
> 
> This chapter mentions unintentionally self harm and some blood so just a warning.

       All the hairs on Black*Stars body stood on end when he heard that soft voice behind him. "May I help you?" Simply, maybe even kind words, if it wasn't that BlackStar was stealing from him.

       BlackStar slowly turned around to face the owner of the voice, Kid. Kid was now raising an eyebrow because the look on BlackStars face could only be described as 'suspicious'.

        "Ahh... Yes! The Great BlackStar has graced your presence because I needed to tell you..." BlackStar focused every thought in his head to remember why he was here in the first place, only to remember an awkward amount of seconds later.  
"Tsubaki's sick!" BlackStar announced with passion, startling the flower shop owner to take a step back.

          "Oh, well tell her it's fine." Kid responded, slightly dazed from BlackStars flair. They stood there silently before Kid finally forced a cough into his hand.

          "Well, it was nice seeing you, uh what was it again? Ah yes, _BlackStar_." Kid did a small smile as the name rolled off his tongue. BlackStar melted with the way he said his name.

          "Well of course it is! Anyway, I have to be leaving now. Goodbye!" BlackStar rushed out the door before Kid could even say goodbye in return.

           Speed walking down the street until he felt safe, he finally let out the breath he felt he'd been holding for hours.

* * *

 

           Kid leaned and touch he'd the petals of the wolfsbane he kept in a pot towards the back. Just in case. As he felt the soft flower he calmly exhaled in the empty room.

           "So, I wouldn't expect _you two_ , to know anything about what that was about?" When Kid said those words a black smoke appeared suddenly in the room, beginning to form a body.

           "Heh, can't get anything past you can we kiddo?" The disembodied voice became connected to the body of a tall, blonde demon. Another one came too, shorter than the last.

           "What did you two give him?" Kid said sternly eyes glaring into the girls. The female demon held up her hands in defense. "Hey, no need for the hostility! We were just helping you."

           Kid took a step forward and pointed his finger at her threateningly. "Tell me what you did Liz." Even as a human he was still as threatening as ever.

           "Fine fine! We just ya know.... have him the scroll book." She scratched the back of her head.

           "... You did what!" She could practically see his teeth get sharper with his rage.

           "Kid! You couldn't have not noticed his soul! He's perfectly capable of summoning you without needed to kill a thousand people! You should take this chance while you get it!" Liz continued as Kid turned away and started scratching his hands on repeat.

            "I am **_not_** making a contract with my employees'  _roommate_! I'll find someone else to summon my power!" Kid yelled as blood seeped from his hands. "Curse these damn flimsy bodies..."

             "Kid! This is the perfect opportunity and you're passing it up because of _human social norms_??" She looked down at kids bleeding hands. "For deaths, sake look at what you're doing to yourself..." she reached toward kids arm to pull him back from his freakout. Before Kid swatted her away.

          ** _"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME."_**

            His scream thoroughly startled both Liz and her sister Patty, who had been silent throughout the conversation. Liz looked o the ground, ashamed of herself for pushing him too far before grabbing her sister and disappearing into the smoke.

             Kid paused before hot tears started running down his face. He sat in the greenhouse for a long time before he washed off the blood on his hands and contemplating what he would do if this powerful souled stranger did summon him.

* * *

 

             When BlackStar returned from the shop Tsubaki had passed out in her bed, so being as quiet as he possibly could, he closed the door and tried to let her sleep.  
He placed the book down next to The couch as he laid down to sleep, it wasn't like he could read it anyway. He began to have second thoughts about taking it in the first place before he drifted into unconsciousness...

 _It was a garden.  
__It was colorful, yet completely white. He heard birds chirping but saw none._  
 _He saw a gazebo in the distance as it was the only defining feature._ BlackStar _walked towards it, only to see someone with raven black hair sitting in a wooden rocking chair, face turned away. In his hand, he was holding a red dahlia, softly, as if it was made of glass._  
 _Then, the man turned to look at BlackStar. His yellow eyes blinked tears out of them, right before_  
           BlackStar woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I'd actually put the flower meanings (or ONE of the flower meanings don't be a smartass) here. 
> 
> Moonflower-Dreaming of love  
> Wolfsbane-Misanthropy  
> (Red) Dahlia-Betrayal
> 
>  
> 
> Do you know how fucking hard It is to find flowers with NEGATIVE meanings??? Stupid difficult, why couldn't Victorian era people be more passive aggressive


End file.
